


Underswap but they are playing among us

by Light_Saver43



Category: Among Us (Video Game), underswap
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-05
Updated: 2020-12-05
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:34:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27890824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Light_Saver43/pseuds/Light_Saver43
Summary: Hello guys, I am disgusted about this but I made it anyway. AGiantNerd actually has a similar series called Undertale but they are playing among us, highly recommend you pay her story a visit because the first part was ripped until the three showed up. Have a nice time reading, enjoy. (Also if you want more of this please let me know in the coment box below.)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 4





	Underswap but they are playing among us

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hello guys, I am disgusted about this but I made it anyway. AGiantNerd actually has a similar series called Undertale but they are playing among us, highly recommend you pay her story a visit because the first part was ripped until the three showed up. Have a nice time reading, enjoy. (Also if you want more of this please let me know in the coment box below.)

“OK Everyone, Ground rules when playing, 1: No yelling when dead. 2: There are 2 imposters. 3: no saying who the other imposter is or else you get kicked with your partner, when the imposter says, “We are both imposters, STOP.”.” Papyrus said. “Everyone got that?”

“I got it.” Chara nodded.

“ME TOO!” Blue yelled.

“I wish to know, can you vent when your crewmate?” Toriel asked. 

“Not knowing that is a federal crime.” Papyrus said calm. “I’m kidding of course, and to answer your question, no.”

“What color are you all?” Chara asked curiously.

“CYAN!” Blue yelled.

“Purple.” Ms. Toriel replied.

“White.” Mr. Asgore said.

“Orange.” Papyrus replied.

“Well, I’m red.” Chara said.

“Yellow!” Alphys yelled, very furiously.

“Blue.” Undyne said nervously.

“Alrighty, let’s start.” Papyrus said while about to press the button...

“Hey mind if we play?” ??? asked.

Everyone turned to see three people.

Gaster, Temmie, and Muffet.

“Sure, why not. Come, take a seat.” Papyrus pointed at chairs.

“✋︎ 👍︎✌︎☹︎☹︎ 👌︎☹︎✌︎👍︎😐︎✏︎” Gaster said.

Nobody but Sans and Papyrus knew what he was saying.

“I call Pink.” Muffet said with joy.

“Tem want Gren.” Tem said with kindness.

[Imposters: Sans and Muffet]

Sans started the round going to electrical to fake wires.

Muffet went into Admin then vented to the hallway in front of nav.

Unfortunately someone was on cams and saw the vent, it was Papyrus.

[Emergency Meeting]

“What?” Everyone said at the same time except for Papyrus.

“I saw Muffet vent on cams!” Papyrus explained.

“Muffet do you have a rebuttal?” Sans asked.

“Yes I do. Papyrus, how do we know you were on cams?” Muffet asked confidently, obviously trying to delay the inevitable.

“Um… I…” Papyrus stuttered, trying to find a reason.

“✋︎ ✞︎⚐︎❄︎☜︎ 🏱︎✌︎🏱︎✡︎☼︎🕆︎💧︎📬︎” Gaster said.

“Really you too?” Papyrus said, sounding confused.

“✋︎🕯︎💣︎ ❄︎☜︎☼︎☼︎✋︎👌︎☹︎✡︎ 💧︎⚐︎☼︎☼︎✡︎📪︎ ❄︎☼︎🕆︎☹︎✡︎ ✋︎ ✌︎💣︎ 👌︎🕆︎❄︎ ✡︎⚐︎🕆︎ ☟︎✌︎✞︎☜︎ ❄︎☟︎☜︎ 💣︎⚐︎💧︎❄︎ 💧︎🕆︎💧︎📬︎ 💧︎⚐︎☼︎☼︎✡︎ ✌︎☝︎✌︎✋︎☠︎📬︎” Gaster replied sounding anxious.

“Sorry bro.” Sans said, very worried. “I vote Papyrus.”

This kept going until Papyrus was kicked off.

[Papyrus was not the imposter]  
[2 imposter remains]

Everyone knew then and there who it was.

[Muffet was an imposter]  
[1 imposter remains]

Blue sounding anxious said, “I won't let the imposter get a kill, it won’t happen.”

Then blue pulled a sabotage menu up and turned lights off.

Blue then got a stack kill in electrical.

[Body Reported]

“Ok, it was obviously a stack kill, and I don’t think it’s blue.” Ms. Toriel said.

“Don’t be so sure!” Alphys yelled. “He is a good liar, and I have seen what he can do.”

Blue made the stop talking motion, and Alphys picked up on the sign.

“But, I could be wrong. How would I know?” Alphys assured everyone.

Everyone then votes randomly and…… 

[no one was ejected (tie)]  
[1 imposter remains]

Alphys went with blue and eventually asked, “Are you actually the imposter?”

Blue supplied with, “Yes, but as long as you don’t tell anyone. You will live. But if you tell even a single monster….. Well, lets just say… YOU’RE GONNA HAVE A BAD TIME!”

Alphys acted smart and said, “But, if you kill me... It’s obviously you because I accused you.”

“Nice try blackmailing,” Blue amazingly said calmly. “But not nice enough.”

Blue slices Alphys’s head off her neck and leaves it in the upper reactor after venting into the upper engine.

Toriel comes across the body, and….

[Body Reported]

“I swear the last person I saw with Alphys, was Sans. I walked in and he was gone.” Toriel said with a smirk. “Mind telling me where you went?” 

Sans was absolutely sweating at this point and said, “While Alphys did the numbers task, I went to electrical to do calibration. Plus, someone can vouch for me. Isn’t that right, Gaster?” Blue said this like he was Alphys for a moment.

Gaster immediately said, “❄︎☟︎✌︎❄︎ ✋︎💧︎ 👍︎⚐︎☼︎☼︎☜︎👍︎❄︎ 👌︎🕆︎❄︎ ✡︎⚐︎🕆︎☼︎ ☞︎☼︎✋︎☜︎☠︎👎︎💧︎ 👍︎✌︎☠︎🕯︎❄︎ ☟︎☜︎✌︎☼︎ 💣︎☜︎ ☼︎☜︎💣︎☜︎💣︎👌︎☜︎☼︎✍︎”

“Oh, right.” Sans said with disappointment.

“What’s wrong, blue.” Toriel said. “What did he say?”

“He said… He said... He said, “That is correct but your friends can’t hear me remember?” ”

“I don’t know, Toriel just straight up enjoying blaming Sans.” Temmie said.

“Yeah, why are you smiling while accusing me of killing my own friend.”

“I have… PROOF.”

“What is that proof?” Blue asked.

“You vented. Well, at least, I thought.” Toriel started too late and got voted off.

[Toriel was not an imposter]  
[1 imposter remains]

“I’m telling you I didn’t vent.” Blue said cautiously.

“✌︎☝︎✌︎✋︎☠︎ ✋︎ 👍︎✌︎☠︎ ✞︎⚐︎🕆︎👍︎☟︎ ☞︎⚐︎☼︎ 👌︎☹︎🕆︎☜︎📪︎ ☟︎☜︎ 👎︎⚐︎☜︎💧︎☠︎🕯︎❄︎ ☠︎☜︎☜︎👎︎ ✌︎☠︎✡︎ 👎︎⚐︎🕆︎👌︎❄︎ ⚐︎☠︎ ☟︎✋︎💣︎ 👌︎☜︎👍︎✌︎🕆︎💧︎☜︎ ☟︎☜︎ ✋︎💧︎ ✋︎☠︎☠︎⚐︎👍︎☜︎☠︎❄︎📬︎ ☟︎☜︎ ☟︎✌︎👎︎ ✌︎ 👍︎☟︎✌︎☠︎👍︎☜︎ ❄︎⚐︎ 😐︎✋︎☹︎☹︎ 💣︎☜︎ ✌︎☠︎👎︎ 👎︎✋︎👎︎☠︎🕯︎❄︎📬︎” Gaster said.

Everyone was shocked about what he was saying until he typed in chat, “AGAIN I CAN VOUCH FOR BLUE, HE DOESN'T NEED ANY DOUBT ON HIM BECAUSE HE IS INNOCENT. HE HAD A CHANCE TO KILL ME AND DIDN'T.”

Everyone immediately shifted their blame off blue’s shoulders. Thus setting blue free from suspicion.

Next Blue goes for a kill on cams. He stabs and rips open the back of what used to be a temmie. Then vented into the electrical where he turned lights off.

Although Asgore was already there fixing and blue murdered him. 

Chara found the body and then…

[Body Reported]

“Is it just me or is the only one here without a clear alibi is Chara, me and Gaster could’ve killed and didn’t, and Chara has been alone this entire game.” Blue pointed out.

Chara tried to find a reason to rebuttal that statement but before she could…

[Chara was not an imposter]  
[Imposters win!]

“F*ck.” Alphys said.

“👍︎☟︎☼︎✋︎💧︎❄︎✋︎✌︎☠︎ ✌︎💣︎⚐︎☠︎☝︎ 🕆︎💧︎ 💧︎☜︎✞︎☜︎☼︎ 👌︎🕆︎👍︎😐︎⚐︎✏︎” Gaster yelled.

“Hey I got an alibi and won it for us Muffet… Muffet?” Sans started but never finished.

There was a note that read, “Sans, If you win the game, thanks for winning it for us! But if we lose I’m terribly sorry, unfortunately I had to go back to bakery since it was my break time. Goodbye dearie. ~Muffet.”

“Well, that's that.” Blue started. “Goodbye everyone!”

Everyone except Papyrus said, “Goodbye!” before exiting.

“We’ll do this next week right?” Sans asked.

“YES!” Chara and everyone else yelled back.

“I’m gonna keep close tabs on you now that I know you are really good at lying.” Papyrus said.

“Comes with your picture of being a good monster.” Blue gave his advice with.

“Huh, I’ll think about that next time. But for now, I’m gonna get some sleep.” Papyrus said right before closing the door.


End file.
